The purpose of this project is to increase the effectiveness of clinical cancer education for both the academic and lay communities served by the University of California, San Francisco. This will be done through the Cancer Research Institute (CRI) of the University by two major mechanisms: First, by strengthening the existing teaching programs of the CRI and coordinating other cancer education efforts within the University; and secondly by making the clinical and research resources of the CRI more available to the scientific, academic and lay communities associated with this campus. These goals will be achieved by: (l) improving the quality and scope of education in cancer therapy and followup by providing support to academic teachers in Oncology medicine and nursing, (2) support of educational programs on campus as well as in the community, (3) establishing a central educational reference area (library) to provide videotaped lectures, scientific and lay literature, and reference search services, (4) support undergraduate, graduate and postgraduate travel for educational and information exchanges, (5) support clinical cancer conferences for physicians and nurses in Northern California.